The One in Between
by rebirth-flame
Summary: At first, he was silent as if considering his answer. "I have no favorite music…" he began. "…but I do have one music I want to hear," Another version about the ending of season two. Thick AU atmosphere. Please R&R, thanks!


**The One in Between**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters. **

* * *

…

"_Do you believe in the cycle of reincarnation?"_

_A soft caress of delicate fingers on silver tresses. _

_The crystalline sound of moonlight illuminated water on the sparkly lake surface. _

_The water rippled as the silver haired teen rose from his contented nap on his companion's lap with his legs half in the icy water._

"…_Yes," The teen stretched beautifully in the water, just a step away from the perfect reflection of full moon. He could feel the usual gaze of his companion on his back. Turning around, he regarded that person with innocent curiosity. "Why?"_

...

The saying that what vampires loved most were beauty and pain was perfectly true. There was no doubt that the pain inside her chest was addicting and the glistening dagger held tightly within her shaking hand was stained with the most beautiful blood she'd ever seen. Combined with the pearly crystal around her, anyone would be jealous of its beauty.

But the source of that beauty was gone mere seconds ago. And the lasting evidence was the blood and how it didn't turn to ash like it was supposed to.

…

"_Why do you put up with his manipulation? Don't you feel like breaking free of his cage?"_

"_I don't know myself," a huff of annoyed breath from his companion and he chuckled hollowly. "I'd say it's because he owns me since that night and the only way to break free of this leash is to follow the road he carves until the end,"_

…

He wanted her to forget. To forget the meaningless existence the he so believed was the cause of that tragedy four years ago. He believed that he was the one at fault for ruining his brother, first stealing his power (and thus his lifespan) and then monopolizing the love that he had been craving for so long. No matter how many times she had told him otherwise, he still refused to change his constant blaming of oneself.

Once, she found him napping near the banks of the lake. It was unusual to find him dry, and even weirder is the tools she found laying on his stomach.

There were pencil and sketch book. She didn't know he could draw. He never showed any interest on anything beside his trusted companion, Bloody Rose and Lily. They fitted him somehow what with his role on Kaname's chess game as a White Knight. She knew of the pureblood habit, of course. In fact, she wasn't sure if the pureblood himself knew she knew how he represented the people around him as chess pieces.

To be honest, it was sickening.

Up until then, she still treasured the sketch he made that time. It was of his brother and a petite girl who could pass off as his relative. Without needing his explanation, she understood it was a picture of the one he loved with the girl he had come to adore. The both of them were similar, in life and how their thoughts ran. If he was given time to know the two people better, she was sure he would have loved the girl as he loved his brother. It seemed the instinct of a big brother never left him.

…

"_This is what I want to be if I'm reincarnated," his companion mumbled softly, staring at a picture of a midnight colored butterfly with her light brown hair flew gently around her face. His raised eyebrow told her his unspoken question. "Because then people won't think of me as weak. Besides, butterflies die after they reproduce. I, too, want to leave something precious in this world for people to cherish,"_

"_You're a weird one," he, for once, smiled at her and it was a sight she started to treasure at that time. Emerging from the water, he walked to the banks where Lily stood patiently, munching on an apple contentedly. _

..._  
_

The sounds of rushed footsteps were quickly nearing that area. She clutched the dagger even harder in her bloodstained palms, palms that were quickly being cleansed when the blood crystallized.

She took a shaky breath and turned to face the newcomer.

...

"_I love music," she began, watching him feeding Lily with the remains of his dinner (apples) that she had brought for him. He hmm-ed at he__r, showing that he was listening. "Particularly the ones with instrumental piano in it, though they make me regret giving up on piano years ago…"_

"_Well," he responded softly. It's rare for him to be an active participant in their conversations, so she tried so hard not to laugh seeing Lily snacking on his silver hair in case he became annoyed and stop talking. "I think it's not too late for you to start playing again. I don't even know what your reasons to give up on piano, but if you want to start on where you left off, that'd be great."_

...

She couldn't help the rush of hatred that came when the two of them appeared in front of her. It was because of them that he had suffered. Wasn't it enough for him to be turned against his will to become the thing he was supposed to kill? Why was that _prince_ using him of all people to manipulate? Then, that girl, the one whom everyone thought as the kindest of all vampires, why did she only become the one to destroy his life?

Moreover, why couldn't she, a nobody compared to the _princess_, save him before everything crumbled to pieces? Why couldn't she stop him from destroying himself?

She looked up and into those eyes, those wine colored eyes that knew nothing of his heart, even if he had casted away his heart a long time ago and reduced himself into a mere puppet, free to use and be manipulated.

"W-where is he?" Yuuki asked, eyes brimming with unshed tears. The other pureblood just stood there, a step behind his beloved, wine-colored eyes drifting onto the dagger still clutched in her tight grip.

She knew that Kaname knew all along. He knew of _his_ deepest desire and his feeling and furthermore, he knew that all of the events that had happened that night would happen even before _he_ was made aware of them.

The dagger reflected the moon, a sight that she had begun to hate after that particular night. At first she thought it was just a simple question, but not until ten minutes ago did she fully understand what he had wanted to answer with.

…

"_So, what's your favorite music? I never got the chance to ask you last time," she asked amidst the sounds of him sharpening the dagger, almost lovingly. It was a cold night so she had taken some blankets and cocooned herself in it, hiding her long hair that looked blond in the moonlight._

_At first, he was silent as if considering his answer. "I have no favorite music…" he began. "…but I do have one music I want to hear,"_

"_Really? Then, can I hear it too? I bet it's an amazing music to leave you wanting to hear it,"_

"_Sure," he nodded and he halted his work. "But I don't think it'll be sometime soon. You have to have lots of patience, okay? Here," he handed he the dagger, fully sharpened and even more beautiful than before. She took the handle carefully, watching in awe when the blade reflected the moonlight so perfectly she couldn't turn her eyes away from it._

...

"Please, tell me, where's he?" Yuuki begged again, tears now falling freely from her large doe eyes.

She held up the dagger, watching as the last drop of crimson crystallized then locking her gaze with that of the pureblood prince.

"He died," she answered, not even surprised in the slightest with how calm her voice sounded. Yuuki choked back a cry, falling on her knees in her sorrow. The prince, surprisingly, didn't even come to her aid and comfort her. Instead, he was still holding gaze with her, as if confirming the truth behind her words.

"How?" was his short question. Emotionless and uncaring, a true manipulator's voice.

She threw the dagger to his feet, watching in satisfaction when his eyes widen in understanding. The prince might have the ability to control _his_ life, but at least he couldn't control _how he died_.

"I killed him myself, using that dagger," she answered pouring out all of her hatred so the purebloods could feel it. "Isn't it too bad, _Kaname-sama_? He had bested you in the final moments, huh? You may be able to control him, but you can't control him thoroughly because he himself _chose how he would die_," and with that she turned away from the couple, running to the one place where his only legacy was resting.

…

"_Hey…" she asked in a small voice, feeling her tears mixing with blood on her face. The dagger was imbedded deep into his chest, destroying his heart. He had seconds at most and she felt like she had to say it, "You still had that promise, you know…"_

_A cough, a shaky breath, slowing in preparation of his desired 'eternal'._

"_T-the music… h-huh?" he chuckles, gripping her hands that were still holding the handle of the dagger tightly. "I t-think… no-now is t-the time to hear it… toget-th-ther…" He then embraced her gently, her head resting just an inch to where the dagger was embedded. _

_And then she heard it, his music… just mere seconds until his body dissolved completely into shards of crystals… and the music stopped. _

…

"You have strange taste, indeed… Zero Kiryu…" she laughed to herself, the laugh sounded hollow to her own ears. She crouched down near the lump of white in the stables, beautiful and unmoving. She caressed the rapidly cooling body of White Lily, already on her way to accompany her most trusted companion into another journey, a journey that _she_ had yet to follow. "If only I had known, I wouldn't have offered to hear that _music_ together with you…"

…

_It was the slowing beat of his dying heart._

…

* * *

**To be honest, I plan to add this to be the second chapter of 'Music to His Ears', but after finishing this, I don't think it matches very well with the first chapter. So, here it is, a lone oneshot that still has ties with 'Music to His Ears'. Oh, and if any of you are wondering who that girl is... I'm not sure myself, all I'm sure of is, she's not an OC. Maybe you can guess? **

**I know most of you probably don't understand what this fic is about. It's just my take on the ending of season two, after the fight with Rido. I feel Zero should have a companion beside Lily, so that girl comes in. Once again, she's not an OC and this story isn't about ZeroxTheGirl... I'm just exploring the words that Shizuka said about Zero's greatest desire in season one, and the possibility that come with those words.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please be kind and leave a review~  
**

**~rebirth-flame~  
**


End file.
